mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedan
Dedan is the guardian of Zone 1, an envoy of Vader Ehola and a DLC guest character in Mortal Kombat X. Interestingly, when the Kombat Pack (KP3: Crossover Crisis) that he and nine other characters are in is downloaded, Story Mode is drastically changed in order to incorporate the characters in the Kombat Pack into story mode. Appearance Dedan appears to be a relatively humanoid-looking monster with grotesque features added onto him. The most noticeable characteristic Dedan possesses is his teeth, which take up the majority of his face. A gaping hole is formed between his upper and lower jaw, and his head appears more like that of an inanimate animal skeleton than a human. His hands are another noticeable difference from humans, given the elongated, frail appearance of his fingers. There are small white dots in the holes on either sides of his head, and these dots are presumably eyes. Tall and with long arms, his body looks inherently imposing. He is six feet tall, causing him to tower over most humans. In terms of his outfit, Dedan wears a grey trench-coat with red highlights, grey pants, and brown army boots, although he does not wear a shirt. All of this bears a strong superficial resemblance to a military uniform, as befitting a leader of a large and important area, but is worn in a very shabby manner. Moveset Variations * Emperor: Greater ranged attack damage and output. His trench-coat new has gold highlights, and he wears Kotal Kahn's headpiece as a trophy. * Envoy: Greater physical attack damage. He wears a bright red muscle shirt with the number 38 under his trench-coat. * Guardian: Special Attacks do more damage, but normal attacks do less damage. Has lime-green highlights on his trench-coat instead of red ones. Moves * (W.I.P) X-Ray * Hour Hand: Dedan punches his opponent in the face with the middle finger extended, breaking the skull and completely destroying the nose with the middle finger. Dedan then delivers a powerful kick to the opponent's jaw, completely shattering the jaw and sending him/her/it flying. Right before the opponent hits the ground, Dedan stomps on his/her/its back, breaking multiple ribs and the entire spine. Fatalities * Minute Hand: White magic surrounds Dedan's hands, and this magic soon changes shape into translucent, triangular blades on Dedan's hands and forearms. He then walks towards his opponent and stabs the blades into the opponent's gut. A few seconds later, Dedan tears the blades out upward, slicing off chunks of meat and the opponent's arms. He then spins around, slicing off the opponent's legs and cutting the head off. While the head is still in the air, Dedan uses one of his blades to vertically slice the flying head in half. A few seconds after the halves land, he casually strolls away while muttering something unintelligible under his breath. * Sweep Hand: Dedan sticks a cigarette in his mouth, causing his eyes flash white and small bolts of white magic arc across his body. He then sticks out both of his hands and clenches them shut, causing the opponent's legs to explode in a bloody mess. As the opponent screams in pain, Dedan puts his hands down and turns to the side before sticking out his right hand, causing the rest of the opponent to explode, leaving only the intestines, a few ribs, the lower jaw, and the brain behind. Dedan then walks up the the pile of gore and stumps out the cigarette on the opponent's brain before leaving. Other Finishers * (W.I.P) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC